deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Zelda henchman battle: Ghirahim vs Zant
Zant, the psychotic evil Twili who covered almost all of Hyrule in twilight, vs Ghirahim, the demon lord on the surface who successfully ressurected the ultimate evil Demise! In this epic battle, these two zelda villains turn their powers, weapons, and ARMIES on each other to find out...WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Zant Personal Attack Zant is... an interesting fighter. His main methods of attack are red energy orbs that hurt his enemies and knock them over. However, Zant has many other abilites. For one thing, he can shrink down to the size of a squirrell and grow to the size of a small house. He can also levitate freely and teleport. As a last resort, Zant can use dual twin swords and can spin at superhuman speeds. He also has SH durability. Zant.jpeg|Zant Zantsword.jpeg|One of Zant's swords energy ball.jpeg|One of Zant's energy balls Personal X Factors Psychological Health: 70. Zant is very calm and collected while everything is going his way. However, if things start to go badly, he will lose control and become very psychopathic. However, this is almost an advantage to him as he becomes hugely unpredictable and very sporadic. He can still make rational decisions in this state. Physicality: 95. Zant is very durable, and very strong and fast. Intimidation: 90. Zant, while in control, can be very creepy, and out of control, well he's a psychotic spinning machine of death. Heck, he even looks like some sort of nightmare monster. Army Zant's main soldier is the bulbin. These enemies are relatively weak, but often attack in large groups, sometimes on the backs of bulbos, or small boars. There main weapons are clubs and bow, with normal and fire arrows. Chu's are anomorphous blobs that slowly consume their enemies. Dinolfos are large bipedal lizards with axes, shields, and bladed tails. Kargorocs are large bird/bats that transport troops and drop bombs. Shadow Beasts are corrupted members of the twili turned into powerful monsters that can knock down link with one blow. Probably some of Zant's strongest soldiers are darknuts, evil 7-foot tall knights clad in plate armor with swords and shields . But now onto Zant's main generals. King Bulbin is the leader of all bulbins, carries an axe, and is much more skilled than any other Bulbin. Darkhammer is a large, armor clad figure carrying a ball and chain. Death Sword is an invisible enemy not noticable through the human eye. But by far, Zant's strongest minions are his twilit monsters. Diababa is a massive, three headed, carniverous plant that can spray poison at it's enemies. Morpheel is a giant eel with razor sharp teeth that releases bombfish. Fyrus is a goron patriarch who went insane after touching the fused shadow, and turned into a giant burning beast. Stallord is the reanimanted skeleton of a giant ancient beast that can live after decapitation and can shoot fireballs. Lastly, there is argorok, the most powerful twilit beast. It is a dragon covered in black armor, with sharp claws, teeth, even clawed wings, a sharp tail, and the ability to breathe fire. 300px-Bulblin.png|Bulbin 150px-Red_Chu.png|Chu Dinolfos_(Twilight_Princess).png|Dinolfoss 250px-Shadow_Beast.png|Shadow Beast 350px-Kargaroc.png|Kargoroc 250px-Darknut.png|Darknut 300px-KingBulblin.png|King Bulbin 250px-Darkhammer.png|Darkhammer 250px-Deathswordrender.png|Death Sword 300px-TPDiababa.png|Diababa 300px-TPFyrus.png|Fyrus 350px-Morpheel.png|Morpheel 350px-Stallordrender.png|Stallord 260px-Argorok.png|Argorok Expert Argument Zant will win due to neither his abilities with magic nor his swordsmanship, but due to his complete and utter unpredictability in battle. Despite the fact that he has an extreme amount of magical ability, able to transform his entire kingdom into Shadow Beasts as well as merging the Hyrulean and Twilight Realms, his main magical offense is an exploding orb. He also has twin swords, which he uses in combination with his teleportation for a quick and - again - unpredictable style. Zant's mental instability is his greatest strength in a one-on-one combat scenario, since he can use it to unnerve an opponent, giving him an advantage there. Plus, he also grows to a gigantic size, and having someone that large flailing around with twin swords and teleporting with them to boot is going to make this a win for Zant. It'll be close, but how close I can't tell since I haven't played Skyward Sword yet. Ghirahim Personal Attack Ghirahim's fighting style is the polar opposite of Zant's. His main weapon, contrary to Zant's long range attacking, is a long black Rapier. He, unlike Zant with his swords, uses it in a very uniform and stylized fashion. For long range, he uses small red diamonde knives that he can control in midair. As a last resort, Ghirahim can use a giant nd admittedly brittle buster sword, that he can repair instantly at any time. Ghirahim can also teleport and turn in his skin black to make it stronger than steel. His other powers include summoning fiery strikes from his sword, summon all of his weapons out of midair, is a master with swords, and has telekinesis. 250px-Ghirahim_Artwork.png|Ghirahim ghirahimfinal.jpeg|Ghirahim's final form Ghirahimrapier.jpeg|Ghirahim's rapier diamond.jpeg|Ghirahim's diamond knives Personal X Factors: Psychological Health: 75. Much like Zant, when things go wrong, Ghirahim often loses control. However, he does not go anywhere near as ballistic as Zant does. However, he does often vastly underestimate his opponents. Physicality: 100. Ghirahim has SH speed, strength, and skin that can resist blows from the master sword. Intimidation: 80. While he can be intimidating, Ghirahim can also be quite goofy when he attempts to be threatening. Army Ghirahim's most basic soldier is the Bokoblin. These are pig-like bipedal warriors who attack with swords in groups of 2 or 3, and are more skilled than Bulbins. Stalfos are skeletal warriors with two swords. Dark Lizalfos are bipedal lizards with rock arms and breathe fire. Skytail are aerial worms with sharp mandibles. Deku baba's are human-sized carniverous plants. Ghirahim's most powerful infantry force are the earth guardians, armored bipedal warriors with huge maces. And now to some of his more powerful forces. A metal shield Moblin is a giant overweight creature with a metal shield, helmet, and spear. Dreadfuse is an automaton with a hook and electrically charged sword. And his most powerful general, a four-armed heavily armored stalfos called the stalmaster. Now, onto Ghirahim's most powerful minions. Scaldera is a giant, six-legged magma covered insect, which can curl itself into a fiery ball of death, and has strong rock armor. Moldarach is an armored, giant, thousand year old scorpion. Levias is the protector of skyloft, who has been controlled the parasite Bilocyte. Tentalus is a leviathan that attacks with its massive tentacles. But Ghirahim's most powerful minion is Koloktos. It is a twenty-foot tall automaton with six arms, a scimitar in each, an is night invincible, being able to reconnect limbs back to its body after being dissasembled. Its only weak spot, being a small red orb on its chest, which its protects in a metal grate. 130px-Bokoblin2_SS.png|Bokoblin 190px-Stalfos_ss.png|Stalfos 120px-DarkLizalfosTransparent.png|Dark Lizalfos 400px-SSSkytail.png|Skytail 200px-DekuBabaH.png|Deku Baba 300px-GuardianSS.png|Guardian 180px-Moblin_Metal.jpg|Metal Shield Moblin 175px-LD-003K_Dreadfuse.png|Dreadfuse 300px-StalmasterSS.png|Stalmaster 300px-Scaldera.png|Scaldera 300px-SS_Scorpion.png|Moldarach 200px-MasterNarisha.png|Levias 350px-Bilocyte.png|Bilocyte 200px-Tantulus.png|Tentalus Koloktos.jpeg|Koloktos Expert Argument Ghirahim will win for many reasons the most of which being that he is shown to be able to both block and resist strikes from the master sword, along with that he can summon his diamonds fo both offence and defence and can summon both the diamonds, barriers, waepons, minions and teleport with only a snap of his fingers and mininmal more effort to preform even more powerfull spells such as telekensis, raining down light beams, and a firey more powerfull skyward strike (insert Getsuga Tensho joke here). And for the so called unpredicatablity that his opponent brings to the battle, Ghiriahim is just as dedicated to his cause of reviving his master (again Bleach joke here) and will do anything to achieve that goal to an extremely fanatical level, this along with his ability to harden his skin so he cannot be cut and his magical abilitiy being so high give him the win The Battle Zant looks over the surface, his mouth curved in a cruel smile. So much beauty, so much power, free for the taking. His army was ready. He was ready. His enemy, the demon lord, would fall. "Send out the bulbins," Zant said to the bulbin king, and his bulbin infantry, along with some cavalry, ran off into the fields. "What is this?" Ghirahim asked, as he sees a dust cloud rising in the distance. He sees an approaching army and his eyes widen, but quickly narrow to slits. "Ah. A new enemy. This will be entertaining. I can already hear their screams in my ears. So... blissful. Bokoblins! Strike these lunatics into the soil!" Ghirahim yells to his soldiers, as a legion of Bokoblins rushes out into the field. The bokoblins meet with the bulbins, and chaos ensues. Bokoblins start to gain the edge due to their larger size and superior skill, but whenever they try to press forward, they are repelled by the Bulbin's cavalry and more team-based tactics. The cavalry slowly starts to force the bokoblins back. Ghirahim sees his army being forced back and killed, and orders the dark lizalfos to join the attack. The lizards rush at the bokoblin army, repelling them with their fiery breath and powerful arms. The bokoblins begin to retreat under the onslaugth as they fall from their mounts. Zant clenches his hand from his command post, and nods. the lizalfos look up as powerful shadow beasts charge into the fray, along with chu's. The dark lizalfos and remaining bokoblins are almost immediately overhelmed, being pushed back until they run back to their commando, with Zant's troops chasing after them, some even swimming across a lake to get close to Ghirahim's fortress as fast a possible. Ghirahim snarls in fury, but it quickly shifts to a grin. The bulbins and shadow beasts that are swimming are quickly being pulled under the ocean, as Tentalus surfacing screaming. Zant's soldiers immedietely scramble away from the waters edge, but some of them don't do it fast enough. Tentalus' tentacles fly toward the twilit soldiers, picking them up and drowning them. He yells in rage, and then suddenly is pulled under by an unseen force. Ghirahim, seeing Zant's soldiers are being totally devestated. He sends out his guardians, skytails, and stalfos. Zant's army is being slaughtered, totally and completely destroyed. Zant begins to lose control. He sends in his Darknuts, Dinolfos, and Kargorocs. The tides totally change under the Darknuts powerful armor and weapons, and the kargoroc's carpet bombing. Ghirahim clenches his fist angrily and sends in his metal shield moblin, dreadfuse, and Stalmaster. The moblin charges throught everything in his path, Dreadfuse uniformly cuts down Lizalfos, and Stalmaster is a raging path of destruction. Zant, seeing the three powerful enemies, sends in death sword, king bulbin, and Darkhammer. Meanwhile, underwater another battle is raging. Tentalus is going head to head with Morpheel. The abyssal leviathan sends his tentacles at the giant eel, flinging it around and smashing it into the lakebed (see what I did there?) but Morpheel breaks free and rushes at tentalus, wrapping its body around Tentalus, as tentacles futiley trying to pull it off. Morpheel sinks its teeth into Tentalus head, biting over and over, and the abyssal leviathan sinks to the bottom. Zant's generals attack at Ghirahim. Death Sword attacks Dreadfuse invisibly, Darkhammer smashes its Ball and Chain at the stalmaster, and the Moblin just knocks over King Bulbin and steps on him. Death Sword dispatches Dreadfuse, but is then attacked by some of the final bokoblins, who can smell him, and kill him quickly. Darkhammer swing shis ball and chain and the stalmaster ends up as a pile of bones. He then swings his ball and chain at the moblin, who knocks away his shield. The two juggernauts charge at each other. The moblin stabs at Darkhammer with his spear, but it breaks against his armor. Darkhammer continuously smashes the moblin with his ball and chain until it lies dead. "GYAAAARGH!" Ghirahim screams, "I HAVE TRIED TO CONTAIN IT! BUT I AM FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER! I WILL DROP THIS TWILIT WORM OFF A CLIFF! I WANT HIM TO SCREAM IN PAIN!" With that Ghirahim's monsters enter the battle. Levias swoops down and devours Darkhammer. Moldarach crawls forward, grabbing and impaling Bulbins. Scalera rolls around flattening Darknuts. Koloktos rages into battle, spinning and cutting down everything he touches. In the twilight palace, Zant screams in fury and stomps his feet. His twilit monsters come to attack. Diababa and Stallord sprout from the ground in the middle of the battlefield, spitting fire and acid. Argorok swoops from the sky, breathing fire and grabbing Skytails. Fyrus slams his fists around, burning Dark Lizalfos. Scaldera runs toward Fyrus, knocking him over and rolling over him. Fyrus turns back into the Goron Patriarch and gets smushed. Scaldera shrieks, just before Stallord picks him up and throws him into the lake. Moldarach is grabbed by Argorok and dropped to his death. Levias swoops down near the lake, grabs Morpheel, and drops him onto dry land. The massive whale sweeps his tail into Diababa, who is gobbling up Guardians, and knocks its 'head' off. Stallord spits fire at him, but also has its head knocked off. It's head proceeds to float in the air vomiting fireballs at the last of Ghirahim's minions. Levias flies down and eats it, then flies toward Argorok. The armored dragon shoots fire at it, and Bilocyte shrieks and peeks out from Levias' back, as Argorok bites it in two. Freed from the parasite's control, Levias flies back into the sky. Argorok lands and breathes fire at Koloktos, but the automaton runs toward the dragon, decapitating it as it takes off. He is then confronted by a very large, completely furious, Zant, which stabs it in the chest with his twilight sword. Ghirahim then teleports in forn of him as he shrinks ot normal size, completely black and holding a rapier. The two commanders rush at each other, both outraged, furious, and sick with anger. They send wild swings at each other, Ghirahim quickly taking the upper hand due to his near invulnerability. Zant fires an energy blast at him, knocking him back. Zant grows in zant and attempts to stomp on him, but he is still invulnerable. Zant shrinks and begins to levitate. Ghirahim sends some diamond knives at the twili, but Zant deflects the knives. He flies down blade first... and is knocked back by a fiery blast. Ghirahim pulls out a buster sword and swings at Zant, but Zant rolls away and teleports behind him. Ghirahim raises his sword to block Zant's erratic swings, but the sword is broken quickly. Ghirahim jumps back and repairs his sword, but Zant leaps forward and stabs Ghirahim in the vulnerable point in his chest. Ghirahim screams in fury and pain as he dissolves into diamonds. Zant yells in victory and walks toward his fallen enemy's villains, smiling. WINNER: Zant. While Ghirahim had a lot more control, Zant was a lot more unpredictable and had much bigger and stronger troops. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts